Of Glares, Hate, And Video Tapes
by The All Powerful Genie God
Summary: All Sakura wanted to know was why Sasuke hated Itachi so much, how did she end up kidnapped by the Akatsuki then dragged to the Uchiha house by Itachi himself. Well at least she got her answer. Ita/Saku, modern school setting. Hope someone likes it.


Of Glares, Hate, And Video Tapes

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Sakura sighed quietly as she walked into school waiting for the daily glares from fangirls that came with being one of Sasuke Uchiha's best friends, more specifically the only female one. She suddenly felt the anger of at least twenty girls digging into her back as she walked towards her locker. Sakura could understand the obsession after all just three years ago she was one of the girls pinning for Sasuke's attention. Looking at the drooling idiots now she shuddered vowing never to be like that again. Now that she was a high school sophomore she wondered why the fangirls didn't switch their attention to the older Uchiha brother because in Sakura's honest opinion he was way better looking, not that she would ever admit it out loud.

Because as good looking as Itachi was he was also a emotionless bastard who enjoyed making Sasuke's life suck. Though she would be lying if she said she had never laughed at Itachi's various pranks. But anyways he always had a way of making Sakura uncomfortable too. He was almost painfully polite but at the same time he seemed to be everywhere she was especially when she ate over at the Uchiha household, which was a good amount of the time. Sakura had grown up close to the Uchiha family since her parents were regularly traveling for work and she had been friends with Sasuke ever since elementary school though their friendship took a pause in middle school when Sakura noticed Sasuke as a boy instead of her friend who had a stick up his ass. Speaking of said boy here he is. Sasuke walked up to Sakura's locker with an annoyed and angry look on his face.

"Uh... hey?" she said hesitantly and squeaked when he glared at her briefly before turning and glaring in the other direction. Sakura looked over her shoulder and realized what had made Sasuke so mad. Itachi was standing innocently, too innocently, down the hall surrounded by his friends who were all laughing loudly. "What did he-" she was cut off.

"Shut up Sakura" he grumbled. Well someone was in a bad mood Sakura thought before rationalizing; he was always in a bad mood. Itachi had always brought out the worst in Sasuke and she couldn't remember a time when Sasuke didn't hate Itachi.

"Sasuke why do you hate Itachi so much?" Sakura asked the angry boy, confused. He didn't answer at first and instead kept glaring at his older brother who was now smirking slightly in their direction. Sasuke scoffed.

"Hn" he grunted and Sakura was disappointed that he wasn't going to tell her. She glared at him a bit until he switched his glare from his brother to her.

"Well I could just go ask Itachi." she said smirking at the boy and he glared harder making Sakura lose her nerves. Sakura laughed nervously and took a page from Naruto's book rubbing the back of her head awkwardly before getting the hell away from the angry Uchiha.

Sakura quickly made her way to her next class trying to come up with a way of finding out why Sasuke hated Itachi so much. Sasuke wouldn't tell her and asking Itachi would be an awkward conversation she would like to avoid but Sakura was determined. She walked down the hall cursing herself for heading in the wrong direction in her haste to get away from Sasuke, now she was late ruining her previously flawless attendance record. She wasn't really seeing where she was going and unluckily for her she walked right into someone. She let out a small cry as she started to fall backwards before two hands shot out and grabbed her by the waist, steadying her. When she opened her eyes they widened. Itachi himself was holding her upright. Sakura blushed a bit and tried to step away from him only to be held tighter. Her brow furrowed and she looked up at him confused.

"Would you mind letting go of me Itachi-san?" she asked sarcastically mentally wincing when his beautiful face was pulled down into a small frown.

"You caught someone Itachi, yeah?" His blonde friend, Deidara if she remembered correctly, said coming up with the some of the Akatsuki. Sakura wasn't worried though because as much as the Akatsuki was known as a violent gang they could also be called the peacekeepers of Konoha high. They caused tons of trouble but at the same time they prevented anyone else from breaking the rules. Sakura would know she watched Naruto practically be tortured there first year for pulling a prank on Kakashi-sensei. Itachi didn't acknowledge his friend and instead spoke directly to her.

"What are you doing out of class Sakura-san?" he asked in a steady tone though he still hadn't released his hold on her waist. Sakura flushed half in embarrassment and half in anger. She considered telling him to fuck off but that would only succeed in making both Uchiha brothers angry with her. Plus Sakura knew from experience that you couldn't lie to an Uchiha. It was almost freaky the way his family could tell when they were being lied to. Mikoto-san once said to her that everyone was just a bad liar though Sakura was convinced it was something in their bloodline.

"I was running from Sasuke" she said choosing not to elaborate and Itachi raised his eyebrow while a few of the other Akatsuki looked openly confused.

"Why would you do that Sakura-san?" he asked genuinely curious and Sakura bit her lip not noticing the way Itachi's eyes followed the movement.

"Because he got mad when I asked why he hated you so much" a stupefied look came across the rest of the Akatsuki's faces while Itachi's eyes hardened.

"Huh, never heard that one before" Kisame, the blue skinned one of the Akatsuki, said coming up on Itachi's right, towering over them both. "well lets hear it pinky, what did broody junior tell you?" he said laughing when Itachi sent him a glare before refocusing on Sakura.

"What did he say Sakura?" he said softly and Sakura blushed harder as he said her name with out a suffix. But her temper flared up again and she spit out.

"He didn't answer, now let go of me!" she said loudly glaring and struggling in his hold. Itachi smirked and an odd glint appeared in his eye. Sakura's eyes widened and she stopped struggling as Itachi pushed his face closer to her. A dark blush exploded on Sakura's face as he examined her while she stared defiantly into his eyes. He seemed to find what he was looking for and gave her a smirk.

"Get to class Sakura" he said and Sakura took her chance and practically ran from the gang hearing them laugh in her wake.

"Why'd you let her go Itachi, un?" she heard Deidara ask and she silently hoped he would answer.

"I don't have to explain my reasons to you." he replied coldly and Sakura was disappointed as she walked away listening to Deidara's loud complaints.

Luckily when Sakura got to class Kakashi-sensei wasn't even there yet. She was glad to say that, bar the run in with the Akatsuki, her day proceeded normally and by lunchtime Sakura had completely forgotten about it. She hadn't even told anyone of what happened and so it was all her fault that no one knew where she was a lunchtime. Granted Sakura never planed on getting kidnapped by the Akatsuki but it happened anyways.

Sakura stood her back to Deidara's chest with his hand clamped over her mouth as he dragged her off somewhere. She glared deathly flames at Sasori and Hidan who walked along with them looking everywhere but at Sakura.

"Why the fuck did we have to grab the bitch anyways!" Hidan yelled waving his hands in Sakura's direction. She glared at him before deciding to ignore his ranting. Instead she absentmindedly wondered if it was okay to feel weird about Deidara's hand over her mouth because he had mouths tattooed to his hands. Oh my god was this some kind of freaky indirect kiss. Inwardly she cried, she didn't want her first kiss to be taken by a pyromaniac freak who looked like Ino. Then she started to wonder, are they realated? Cause they have to be come on no one could look that similar and not be related. Sakura couldn't just go up and ask Ino though, the two had been enemies ever since middle school. She was shaken out of her thoughts when the trio started to lead her up some sketchy stairs. Sakura looked at them suspiciously, where the hell were they taking her. Then her eyes widened, was this Itachi's idea, if so than why?

They reached the top of the stairs to come to a door, a normal plain door. Sasori opened it and the light momentarily blinded Sakura. Once she could see she looked around finding out she was somehow on top of the roof. She didn't even know there was a door to the roof. They kept walking this time towards the room on top of the roof everyone at the school thought was haunted. There was nothing special about the outside except the large red cloud on the door.

They opened the door and inside was a whole clubhouse decorated with various shades of red and black. Sakura looked at everything with wide eyes, when the hell did all this get up here. In the room was the rest of the Akatsuki all doing various things. Kakuzu the other tattooed one in the Akatsuki was counting different stacks of money at a table near the kitchenette in the room. Tobi seemed to be having a tea party with some stuffed animals at a smaller table off to the side. Pein sat on the couch with Konan in his lap while they watched TV. Kisame was sitting in one of the chairs near the couch drinking what appeared to be sake, to which Sakura raised an eyebrow; maybe he stole it from Tsunade. Madara, the leader of the Akatsuki, was sitting on the couch staring blankly at the TV, he seemed to be in deep thought. And lastly, Itachi sat in all glory on the other chair near the couch with a plate of dango in his lap. Sakura almost salivated and the sad thing is she wasn't sure whether she was drooling at the food or Itachi.

Everyone looked up when the four of them entered with Sakura still being held hostage and almost all of them frowned.

"Deidara, why did you bring someone here?" Pein asked glaring at the three. Deidara shifted uncomfortably under Pein's glare before answering.

"Oh, come one Pein, yeah, she knows why Itachi's little brother hates him." he told them "aren't you curious, un" Itachi glared while Madara smirked in their direction. Sakura looked at the cousins and realized that Madara must already know why. Sakura glared at them all before Tobi bounced over. Sakura looked at the childish lollipop mask covered member of the Akatsuki and her eyes widened and a small scream left her mouth as he tackle hugged her out of Deidara's hold. They fell to the ground while Tobi yelled.

"Tobi likes Pinky-chan!" he squealed while Sakura struggled to get out of his hold. "Tobi is a good boy!"

"Aren't you going to help me you bastards!" Sakura yelled and the Akatsuki was surprised that she would speak to them that way. She was then finally able to throw Tobi off of her. Tobi landed back near his tea party table.

"Pinky-chan sure is strong!" Tobi was ignored as Sakura stood up.

"Now why the hell am I here? Itachi!" she said angrily and then she whirled around looking back at Deidara, Sasori, and Hidan. "I already said Sasuke didn't tell me!" Hidan scoffed

"Bitch please, the little bastard heathen had to of told you some-fuckin'-thing." he said and Sakura rolled her eyes at his language.

"Itachi tell them I'm not lying!" she told him and he tilted his head, a smirk appearing on his face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Sakura." he said blankly and Sakura gasped in indignation.

"You-you bastard weasel!" he smirked wider and Madara chuckled.

"Ah it was funny though." he commented at everyone turned to look at him

"You know, un!" Deidara said while Sasori stayed silent next to him. Meanwhile Sakura stared at Konan or more specificity her hair while Konan stared right back

"You have blue/pink hair" they deadpanned together then glared

"It's natural!" the both yelled at the same time before smiling and laughing. Pein looked at his girlfriend and shook his head as she got off his lap and walked to Sakura who was still by the door. They quickly got into a conversation about how nobody ever believed them when they said their hair was natural. Soon Sakura found herself hanging out with the Akatsuki like it was a normal thing to do and she didn't even notice the time flying by until the bell signaling the end of school rang. Sakura shot up out of her position on the couch.

"Oh shit! I missed school!" she wailed and mourned her formerly perfect attendance record. Everybody else looked at her oddly "damn it! Sasuke was suppose to give me a ride too." she cursed. She just knew her bastard of a friend wouldn't even wait for her he'd just leave. Itachi smiled a small suspicious smile.

"Come, Sakura" he said, standing and extending a hand towards her. She looked at him curiously. "Your eating with us tonight, I'll give you a ride." he explained. She looked at him warily; she didn't know what to make of this. Cautiously she took his hand and allowed him to help her up off the couch. Once up she let go right away and it was probably her imagination but did his hand linger a bit more than necessary? They started walking to the door and Sakura turned and waved with a smile.

"Bye Ko-chan!" she said and Konan smiled back at her

"Bye Saku-chan! Be sure to come back!" Sakura nodded before following Itachi out the door. She had never expected this to happen but the Akatsuki were all really cool. Sakura smiled as she walked along with Itachi. She was glad to have made some new friends, especially Konan. Sakura hadn't had a female friend for a few years now and she had forgotten what it was like to just have girl talk.

Itachi and her walked through the school heading towards Itachi's car. All the people left in the halls stared. It was odd to see someone who wasn't in the gang to hang out with the Akatsuki so Sakura understood why they got so many looks. Plus Itachi was in her bubble. He walked right next to her with his arm occasionally grazing her. It was both infuriating and confusing. He was doing it on purpose; she knew that, he didn't do anything without a purpose.

Once outside he led her to his car and opened the door for her as she got in. Once again Sakura wasn't sure to be annoyed or flattered by his being a gentleman. Didn't he know chivalry is dead! The car ride was quiet. Sakura studiously stared out the window as to not stare at Itachi as he drove them to his house. Sakura was oblivious to the looks Itachi gave her every few minutes. They made it to the Uchiha household in about ten minutes and Sakura was quick to get out of the car, mumbling something about finding Sasuke but Itachi wouldn't let her go so easily. He grabbed her wrist as she tried to bolt inside the house and she stopped. Sakura looked at his hand holding her wrist then up at his face. His eyes were darker than before as he looked he run the eye.

"Itachi?" she said in a questioning tone. He stared at her for a few more seconds before answering.

"I want to show you something." he told her and used the wrist he grabbed to drag her along into the house. He pulled her up the stairs and down an unknown hallway. The Uchiha house was big, it could have been called a manor but Sakura preferred to call it a house. It only took a minute of walking before Itachi pulled her into a room. There he finally let go of her.

Sakura looked around the room realizing it must have been Itachi's own room. There was nothing very special about the room. Everything was a dark color and it gave the room an ominous look but there was nothing outright scary about it. Itachi headed straight for his bed, reaching under it he pulled out a small lock box. Sakura watched him as he unlocked the box and pulled out a single cd. Finally getting the courage to talk Sakura spoke.

"Itachi what's going on?" he didn't answer instead he headed to his desk after giving her a look and slipped the cd into his laptop. Then he walked back to where Sakura was. He walked so he was right behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. She shuddered, he was so close, and then he gently pushed her towards his desk. She thought he was going to push her into his desk chair but was only half right. Itachi plopped himself down and pulled her with him. She went stiff as he wrapped one arm around her waist and the other went to the computer where a video player was open. Then Itachi pressed play.

At first the screen was dark and you only heard noise.

"Okaa-chan, Otou-san I'm home!" a childish voice reverberated through the house. "O-Okaa-chan? Why is it so dark?" the voice was getting closer. Sakura heard a gasp before hearing what had to be Saskue's feet pounding on the ground as he ran. Then she heard a door opening and the little Sasuke turned on the lights. Sakura's eyes widened. The room in the video was covered in blood and there were two bodies on the floor. She only saw the view from what seemed to be a closet though where the hidden camera seemed to be.

"Itachi-" Sakura started.

"Shhhh, watch" he commanded softly.

She watched as the little Sasuke screamed and ran towards the bodies. He got to the longhaired one when a younger Itachi came out of the shadows in the room. "I-Itachi?" Sasuke asked as little tears leaked out of his eyes. It was a shock to see Sasuke crying even if he was just a kid. Then quiet little chuckles came from behind the camera as whoever it was tried to stop laughing.

"Otouto" younger Itachi acknowledged. Little Sasuke shook like a leaf.

"Itachi w-what's going on?" then he paused finally noticing the blood covering Itachi's clothes. "Did you do this?" he yelled and Itachi nodded "W-why?"

"To test my power" the laughs got louder and Sakura was surprised little Sasuke didn't hear them.

"What I-Itachi-"

"Hate me foolish little brother." again the laughs picked up. "Hate me and use that hate to come after me."

"How could you?" little Sasuke cried and Sakura saw Itachi open his mouth to answer but he was cut off by another voice.

"ITACHI-CHAN, SASUKE-CHAN WE'RE HOME LATE, WHERE ARE YOU?" she heard Mikoto yell before she heard the woman's gasp and a shrill scream "ITACHI, SASUKE!" Itachi's face was stuck in what seemed to be one of those 'oh no' faces while little Sasuke had frozen in shock before getting up and running out of the room.

"OKAA-CHAN!" the camera moved then and the person walked out of the closet towards younger Itachi.

"Crap, Itachi what do we do?" she heard a little Madara's voice say

"We have to hide the video!" Itachi said urgently. There was some fumbling around with the camera before it went completely black but not before Sakura heard one more enraged yell.

"ITACHI!"

Sakura stared at the blank screen for a minute not really sure what to do before a small laugh came out of her lips. The small laugh turned into a whole laughing fit as Itachi rested his head on Sakura's shoulder. She laughed for what had to be at least a few minutes before finally calming down.

"I-Itachi" she paused to compose herself though she couldn't stop smiling "what the hell made you decide to do that?" she felt him smirk into her neck and she stiffened again realizing she was still in his lap.

"I think it was because he bothered Madara and I too much one day." he explained "it wasn't very well thought out though." he said and she smiled at him before frowning.

"Why did you show this to me" she asked. Sakura was confused. She didn't understand why Itachi would share this with her, something only him, Madara, and Sasuke knew about.

"Because I wanted too" he turned her to sit sideways across his lap so he could face her. "Sakura do you know how much I like you?" he asked while he touched his forehead to hers. Her eyes widened at his confession.

"N-no" she whispered and Itachi smirked.

"I like you very much, Sakura." he told her and she only had the time to squeak out an 'oh' before his lips were on hers. It was perfect but hesitant. Sakura stared at him in the eye a second before closing her eyes and returning the kiss. She couldn't have asked for a better first kiss. He pulled apart a minute later and Sakura had to ask.

"Since when do you like me?" she said doubting him, why would someone like him like someone like her. Itachi let out a small chuckle and a warm glint entered his eyes.

"Sakura I've liked you since your first day of high school when you punched Sasuke in the face" Sakura blushed at both what he was saying and in memory of the incident. There last year of middle school Sasuke had been transferred to Oto and he became a total jerk. It was that that snapped Sakura out of her fangirling ways. So when the first day of high school came Sasuke was a complete ass to her and Naruto so she did what anyone would have done, she socked him in the face. It wasn't a light punch either he had a bruise for at least a week and Sakura gained a bit of a reputation of being a temperamental crazy chick. Then Sakura felt like slapping herself. While she was in her thoughts she had been staring at Itachi blankly with a dark blush on her face.

"Oh" Sakura was speechless and Itachi's face became serious.

"Sakura your going out with me." he commanded her and he mouth dropped open

"When did I agree to that?" she said before mentally face-palming herself. What possessed her to say that? Itachi smirked.

"When you kissed me back, Sa-ku-ra" she blushed again but whatever she was going to say was cutoff by his lips.

They spent the next few hours talking though there was a little kissing and Sakura had asked to see the video at least two more time. And when Mikoto called everyone down for dinner they walked in the room holding hands. Mikoto squealed while Sasuke stared in horror.

"Sakura what are you doing? Get away from him!" he said glaring at them both. Itachi smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Sakura is being held by her boyfriend foolish little brother" Mikoto squealed again jumping up and down.

"Why didn't you tell me Itachi-chan, Sakura-chan?" she said smiling. Sakura blushed before answering.

"It just happened" she said looking up at Itachi who smiled at her. Sasuke cut in before anyone else could say anything.

"No, it did not just happen! Sakura get away from him!" he said louder than before.

"Sasuke Uchiha! You will be quiet and be happy for your brother and Sakura-chan!" Mikoto told him glaring a glare that was more intimidating than Sasuke and Itachi's combined. Sasuke grumbled but said no more. Itachi walked her to the table and pushed in her chair for her. Fugaku appeared and dinner started. Sakura was the first to say anything.

"Ne, Sasuke you never did tell me why you hate Itachi so much."

Ugh, I really hope this isn't crap. It took me forever to write but I've had this idea in my head for a while. I really hope someone likes it! Please review!

The Angel Who Cries Tears Of Blood


End file.
